dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunder King
Thunder King is an incredibly powerful Dragon-Slaying Sacred Gear. History Markus Greyon was born to Cornelia Greyon and Markarov Greyon. They were killied by Kokabiel when he percieved them as a threat his future war. Their souls entered into the body of their son, Markus, a developed the first Sacred Gear not affiliated with the Biblical God. Appearance The sacred gear takes the shape of a 5 ft long nodachi. The blade is colored yellow and has three protrusions on the blunt side, near the tip. The guard is also gold and the tsuba is like a swastika. The hilt is also golden. Along the length of the blade are purple kanji that read "From dust thou came, to dust thou shalt return". Abilities The Sacred Gear Thunder King possess's the ability to use Lightning that can kill dragons. It's incredibly deadly, as even Samael, the heralded "Dragon Eater" fears it's power. In it's base form, it has the following techniques that Markus Created. *Lightning Dragon's Roar- A vast amount of electricity is gathered at the mouth and then spewed forth. Lightning Dragons Punch- A punch infused with LDSM, giving it extra power *Lightning Dragons Form- Allows the user to turn himself into lightning and move as such *Lightning Dragons Flash- User creates blinding light *Lightning Dragons Thunder Bullets- User fires many bullets of Lightning *Lightning Dragons Lightning Storm- By placing his hands before him a few inches away one from the other, his palms open, Markus can generate a sphere of electricity in the space between them, which rapidly grows larger in size. Such sphere is shown to send out lightning bolts of various size in an unpredictable pattern, making it hard to avoid them. Balance Breaker: Thunder King's Tempestuous Advent Appearance: The sword remains the same, however a differences are made. The user gains elongated canines, slit cornea, and sharp claws Abilities: The gains access to all of Thunder Kings Abilities. *Lightning Dragons Breakdown Fist- user creates oversized projectile of fist *Lightning Dragons Raging Bolt- User summons a great amount of electricity above. Can then come down as a bolt or as a big ball. *Lightning Dragons Thunder Palace- At trap spell that can disintegrate 25 square miles *Lightning Dragons Heavenward Halberd- User gathers an impressive amount of lightning in their hand. They then throw it at the opponent, which takes shape of halberd. It's a one-hit kill technique *Lightning Dragon Eruption- Lightning comes out of ground. *Lightning Dragons Explosion-Lightning is gathered in the body. The user can then punch the opponent releasing the energy into them and destroying the surrounding area, or all around them, also destroying everything. *Lightning Dragons Jaw- a powerful overhead strike strong enough to defeat a Ultimate-Class opponents in one blow. *Lightning Dragons secret art: Roaring Thunder- Basically a super powered Punch Dragon Force: The juggernaut drive of the sacred gear. Scales form around the eyes and along the arms, and eye become whited out. Power is doubled in strength. Trivia This Sacred Gear was inspired by Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail. Category:Sacred Gear